


A study in texts

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Letters Lost [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auto Correct, Flirting, Funny, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texting is always fun.</p><p>Texting is a form of letters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock has fixed John's phone auto correct changes milk to acid. Hilarity ensues for Sherlock. John is less than pleased.

**Bold: John**

Underlined: Sherlock 

 

**Do we have any acid? JW**

 

**I didn't mean acid. JW**

 

 

** **acid. JW  **

 

** Sherlock! JW  **

 

We have acid. I'm using it now. SH 

 

** What have you done! JW  **

 

Are you okay, John? SH

 

 

** I'M TYPING ACID BUT IT'S CHANGING IT TO ACID. JW **

 

 

Perhaps I should tell Lestrade of your predicament? SH 

 

** I can hear you laughing. JW **

 

 

** I'm on my way home with acid. JW **

 

 

** **acid... JW  **

 

**..... The white stuff. JW **


	2. Mycroft and Greg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg texts Mycroft about Sherlock.   
> They discuss things.
> 
> I suck at summaries~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft totally works at Hogwarts!

Underlined: Mycroft 

**Bold: Greg**

 

 

 

**Your brother is insane!**

 

Although I agree wholeheartedly, my mother had him tested and the results were less that fruitful. MH 

Why? MH 

 

** I forgot you signed off your texts like that. I like it ;)  **

 

What on Earth is that? To the point Gregory, dear? MH

 

 

** It's a wink face  **

** All the cool kids do it  **

** Anyways! The point. He was spewing out some deduction, calling us all idiots. Then he turned to me, pulls this face and runs!  **

 

It's a semicolon and an end parenthesis, hardly a wink face. And you are neither cool or a kid. MH 

Ah, my brother seems to have uncovered our dalliances. I told you to change. And to not use my aftershave. MH 

 

** I love having your smell around me though  **

 

Strangeman, detective inspector. See you tonight? MH 

 

** Yes, crazy hogwarts official!  **

 

A minor position in the British Government is hardly Hogwarts. MH 

 

** Shush  **

** I love you, Mycroft darling  **

 

I love you too, Gregory dear. MH


	3. Jim and Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Molly dumps Jim.  
> Seb takes the Mickey.

Underlined: Jim 

**Bold: Sebastian**

 

I'm on my way home. JM 

Make sure I have someone to ssssskin! JM 

 

**Something wrong, boss?**

 

[No reply] 

 

**Boss?!**

 

Do calm down, Sebastian. I'm perfectly fine. JM

 

**It's 9 on a Friday nite an you are coming home**

**Did that molly chick do something?**

 

 

She may have... done something. Yes. JM 

 

**What did she do?**

**Can I shoot her?**

**Oooh PLEASE say I can shoot her!**

 

You are not shooting her! JM 

 

**I've got my rifle ready boss!**

**We can do it together**

 

No. JM 

 

**Did she make you watch glee again? I know you love it!**

 

She .... ahem.... dumped me. JM 

 

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Don't stop believin' boss**

 

I will peel your skin off then cut it up into teeny tiny pieces and make you eat it. JM

 

**Do you feel pretty, oh so pretty boss?**

 

I hate you. JM 

I'm home. JM 

 

Run. JM


	4. Greg and Anthea (not slash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg needs help with Mycroft's birthday present, he asks our favourite ninja (I'm 100% sure that's Anthea's job description), for help.

Underlined: Anthea

**Bold: Greg**

 

**What can I get for Myc's birthday?**

**ANTHEA!**

**Unless you are not called that anymore....**

**Isis?**

**Pam?**

**Francis?**

**HELP ME!**

 

Anthea is fine. A

This number is for emergencies, Detective... A

 

**This is an emergency!**

 

No, this is you asking for help on buying a gift for my boss. Hardly important. A 

And frankly none of my business. A

 

**What if he hates what I buy?**

**What if he leaves me?**

**What if I cook something and he is allergic!**

**Oh god what if I kill him!**

 

You are beginning to annoy me. A 

Mycroft loves you, ergo he will like what you buy or make for him. A 

He isn't allergic to anything either. A

 

** That wasn't so hard, was it?  **

 

You are interrupting a meeting with the prime minister. Do cease and desist. A

 

 

**Right,  this is more important....**

**What's his favourite film?**

 

...... Maurice. A 

 

** Ooh! I have that one!  **

** Thanks! **


	5. Mycroft and Jim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mycroft are playing Words with Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight between Jimcroft and Mystrade for my OTP. Gah. 
> 
> xo.

Underlined: Mycroft

**Bold: Jim**

 

 

 

**Jumbo jet. Dear me, Holmes. Dear me. JM x**

 

Shut up, dear. MH

It's a triple letter score. MH

 

**I'm still winning~JM x**

 

 

**HOW DOES THAT FEEL? JM x**

 

 

Sssssssskin is not a word. MH

 

 

How did you get that many S's anyway? MH 

 

**Is somebody jealous? Aw! JM x**

**I always said ordinary people were adorable ;) JM x**

 

I am not ordinary. I'm just.... distracted. MH 

 

**Don't worry, Queenie. Daddy will let you win the next game if you give me something in return. JM x**

 

Do you need to call me that? My name is MYCROFT. MH 

 

**Yes, I do. JM x**

** Soooooooo? JM x  **

 

Fine. What do you want...... Jimbob? MH 

 

** AHHH, the nickname is back~ JM x  **

 

JAMES! What do you want?! MH

You really try my patience. MH 

 

 

** I want...... Sherlock Holmes. JM x **


	6. Anthea and Mycroft (a working relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts from Mycroft's meeting with John.

Underlined: Mycroft 

**Bold: Anthea**

 

 

**Sir. I know that I often find myself in cars with strange men on your request but this is just weird. A**

 

 

You often find yourself in cars with men and women for that matter for several different reasons. MH 

John Watson is harmless. MH

 

**He likes to stare doesn't he? A**

 

He is a soilder recently invalided home, perhaps he is new to the dating game. And living with Sherlock, give the guy a break. MH

 

**Okay. I've told him my name is Anthea. A**

 

Going through the alphabet again, dear? MH

 

**He is asking questions, sir. A**

 

That's what people do. MH

 

**Is he dating Sherlock? A**

** He's actually quite cute if you can get over the staring. A **

 

I'm expecting a happy announcement, yes. MH

Oh. And a date with Gregory at that restaurant. What is its name? MH

 

** The Ledbury, sir. A.  **

** Already done. A  **

 

Thank you. MH 

Where is he heading? MH 

 

** Special occasion? A  **

 

Maybe. Where? MH 

 

** Baker Street sir. A  **

 

** He's going to 221B. A **

**Author's Note:**

> So, texting isn't actually a letter.... oh well.  
> This is a random idea.  
> As usual, kudos, comments and reviews are welcome.  
> Also, I need ideas about who can be next. Suggestions? 
> 
> xo.


End file.
